Semangkuk Miso dan Secangkir Kopi
by rufinaa
Summary: Sebuah kisah di malam larut yang dingin. Ketika semangkuk miso dan secangkir kopi berbicara. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Genre:**

Family

* * *

 **Warning:**

typo(s), one shot

* * *

 **Semangkuk Miso dan Secangkir Kopi**

by keumcchi

.

Hari jumat ini Ran akan kembali merasakan tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Bocah jenius berkacamata itu mendadak bilang akan menginap malam ini karena Profesor akan menunjukkan hasil penemuannya yang spektakuler—menurut opini sepihak.

Sebenarnya jam segini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk Ran pulang ke rumah. Angin malam meniup rambutnya yang panjang. Hari ini latihannya lebih intensif, pulang 30 menit lebih lama. Ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya khawatir, bahkan ia terpaksa menolak tawaran Subaru untuk makan malam bersama karena ia membuat sup miso berlebih—padahal ia sudah keroncongan.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun tiba di rumahnya. Ia langsung masuk.

"Aku pulang."

Ran melihat ayahnya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menonton berita. Kogoro menoleh perlahan, wajahnya tidak bersahabat. Perasaan Ran mulai tidak enak.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya ayahnya sambil mematikan televisi dengan remote.

"Latihan Karate, Yah. Hari ini lebih intensif." Ran menjawab dengan setengah malas. Ia sedang lelah, bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendengarkan ceramah—walaupun ia memang pulang terlambat lagi. Namun, sepertinya Ayahnya tidak dapat menangkap kode tersirat itu.

"Tapi, Yah, aku kan—"

"—sebentar lagi ada turnamen." Ayahnya menyela dengan pura-pura bersuara seperti Ran. Gadis itu kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali. Sama halnya dengan Eri yang sudah seribu kali mengomeliku karena kau pulang terlambat."

Ran menghela napas. Ia menaruh tasnya di atas sofa dengan sedikit kasar. "Nanti aku bilang ke Ibu. Ayah tenang saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Ran." Ayahnya beranjak dari sofa, berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil rokok—menghidupkannya dengan alis bertaut. "Permasalahannya adalah, belakangan ini kau sudah terlalu sering pulang terlambat."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau paling cepat pulang pukul 9?"

"Hah? Kapan kau mengatakannya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu. Aku mengatakannya saat akan berangkat sekolah, Ayah."

Ayahnya menunduk, lalu menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. "Mau kau sudah izin atau belum, tetap saja judulnya kau terlalu sering pulang terlambat, Ran."

Gadis itu mulai cemberut, ia melepas seragam karate dari tangannya. "Tidak bisakah Ayah mengerti?" tanyanya dengan menahan perasaan sebisa mungkin.

Ran sudah lelah dengan latihan berat yang ia jalani hingga malam, belum lagi ada masalah internal yang juga sedikit mengganggu atmosfir latihan tadi. Perutnya keroncongan dan kepalanya penat, ia butuh waktu untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri. Bukannya malah dimarahi seperti ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya kepulan asap rokok saja yang menengahi ayah-anak itu.

"Ran—"

"—sudah, ah. Aku lelah." Ran beranjak, ia melangkah ke kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara pintu kamar yang dibanting sedikit keras.

Kogoro Mouri hanya terdiam. Ia melirik bungkus plastik yang ada di atas meja kantornya, dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

* * *

Sehebat apapun tendangan Ran, ternyata perut keroncongannya tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan setengah kesal dan berusaha menahan gengsi, ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan mengintip situasi.

Sepi. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak ia membanting pintu kamar. Hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dari arah kamar mandi. Hanya ada ia dan ayahnya saja yang ada di rumah, berarti yang di kamar mandi adalah ayahnya.

Situasi sudah aman, ia mulai bergerak mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Saat hendak menuju dapur, hidungnya menangkap aroma yang menggugah perutnya. Ekor matanya otomatis bergerak ke sumber aroma dan menangkap dua buah mangkuk kecil di atas meja ruang tamu.

 _Apa itu?_ batin Ran, sambil mendekati meja dengan berjinjit.

Sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi dan sup miso di mangkuk lainnya. Kedua mangkuk itu ditutupin wrapping plastic, air dari uapnya sudah cukup banyak. Ran menyentuh mangkuknya, masih terasa hangat, seperti baru saja diambil dari panci. Paling lama, mungkin makanan itu baru dihidangkan 15 menit yang lalu.

Itu artinya, makanan ini sudah ada sebelum Ran sampai di rumah.

Ada sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara sumpit. Ran meraihnya, membacanya dalam diam.

 _Maaf jika Ayah terlalu cerewet._

 _Makanlah. Aku tau kau lapar selepas latihan._

 _Ayah_

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Mendadak pengen bikin fict yang fluffy(?) tapi hubungan ayah dan anak gitu. Diam-diam romantis menghanyutkan. Ea ea ea. :") Maaf gaje. /kamugajemulukeum

Semoga menghibur(?).

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Kogoro baru keluar dari toilet. Sebenarnya ia hanya memenuhi panggilan alam, tetapi terlalu lama memelototi koran pacuan kuda sehingga ia sudah 20 menit berada di dalam toilet. Ia merapikan menyisir rambut dengan jari tangannya, lalu kembali teringat dengan Ran yang kesal.

Perlahan, ia berjinjit ke kamar Ran, lalu memasang pose menguping. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Kogoro pun menyerah, sulit memang memiliki anak perempuan yang sedang puber. Apalagi ia di rumah hanya berdua saja dengan putrinya—kalau Conan sedang menginap atau berkemah dengan Profesor itu.

Kogoro kembali berjinjit ke arah ruang tamu, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Namun, ada sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya.

Secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepul. Juga sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Maaf, dan terima kasih, Ayah._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
